


Flirt a little maybe

by queerdrama



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to write smut, i guess, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerdrama/pseuds/queerdrama
Summary: I was bored, listening to ABBA "does your mother know" so... yeah, this came out.I honestly lost the idea of the song somewhere in the story.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Flirt a little maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'm so sorry if it turns out wierd, also english isn't my first language so if you see something wrong feel free to tell me.

You were at ' **the blue dragon** ', you had just moved to Republic city, so your friends decided to go out to celebrate they could see you more often. This was supposed to be a fun night but two of your friends had left you to dance with some dudes, Kriss was the only one left with you and she was getting bored... you kind of were too. Just as you were gonna call it a night, you see three ladies enter the bar, one had dark skin, light grey hair and blue clothes, the other one had grey hair and green robes, the last one had grey hair, two scars on her cheek and a scowl, she looked mortified to be there. She caugth your eye, and you decided the night was probably not over yet.

"Send her a drink" Kriss had caught you ogling the woman from across the bar.

"What?" you took your eyes off and looked at your own drink

"Don't pretend you weren't watching her, send her a drink"

"Uhh... I don't know what if she takes if as creepy?"

"Don't over think it and don't be a chiken"

"I'm not" you said getting a bit mad

"Yeah right" she said with a smirk that made you snap and call the bartender

he gets close to your table and so you ask

"excuse me, what is that lady over there drinking?"

"oh, she didn't order anything, but she seems the whiskey type"

"hmm, can you send her one on my behalf?"

"sure, you want me to tell her who sent it?" he says 

"yes please"

And so you watch him go and leave her the new drink, tell her something and point to you. She turns to look at you a bit shocked, you just lift your drink as to let her know it was you. Her two companions look at you and seem to start talking to the woman you just sent a drink to.

"okay, you sent it but I bet you don't have what it takes to go and talk to her" says Kriss

"I'm not that stupid, I know you're trying to get me to react"

"and so what? you should do it, by the way I called Roj so he's coming to get me"

"Kriss why would you call your boyfriend? we can get a cab"

"oh I know that, but I really think you need to get laid so bye" she said as she ran away from you

_dick_ you thought, great your last friend just left you and you were feeling as if someone was watching you

you turn around to see the lady giving you short glances, so you get up, _what could go wrong?_ you think as you approach her table, and as you get closer her friends get up and you can hear them they're going to dance, which leaves you two alone.

"hi, can I sit with you?" you ask, suddenly to nervous

"yeah" she says, and oh spirits her voice is so intense, you can feel your heart jump from just a simple yeah, gosh were you pathetic. She still looked as if she would rather be anywhere else.

"I'm y/n, y/n L/n" you said stretching your hand to her

"Lin Beifong" she took your hand "so you're the one who sent me the whiskey, why?"

"uh what do you mean why? Isn't it obvious?" you smirk

"how old are you kid? you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun" you feel her green eyes scanning you 

"first of all, don't call me kid, second even though it's considered ill mannered to ask that, I'm 27"

"you are way too young to be interested in someone as old as me" you look at her and can't help but let your eyes wonder over her 

"you don't seem old" you brush your hand over hers and she takes her eyes off your face to look at her hand "I can leave if you want me to, but maybe we can talk"

"fine, why not" she said with a stoic face

"yes!" you fist bump the air, she looks at you and you can see her lips twitch from trying not to smile. And so you two talk for hours, you learnt she was the chief of police and she seemed to be glad you didn't know who she was, her friend and sister left a bit after you sat with her and told her they left her the car. The whole time you two were talking you had been teasing her with subtle touches and you were so happy you had put on your killer dress which gave a pretty good view of your cleavage and she had glanced at it too much for you to not notice. 

"Shit it's already getting late" you said, she looked at the clock and gave a soft hum 

"I can take you home if you want"

"That would be great, thanks"

You both got in the car, you gave her the address of your new apartment, turns out it wasn't far. While you were passing by a park your body took a decision that didn't go through your brain, you put your hand on her thigh and started rubbing circles, it was until you heard her breathing getting heavy that you turned to her and saw what you were doing "oh, sorry" you took your hand off but she caught your hand and put it back.

"uh it's okay" she said with a big blush over her cheeks, well who would have thought she would blush so easily. And you continued to move your hand, going a bit upper now.

The ride was a bit quicker than you thought it would be, soon you were at the door of your building "want to come in? maybe I can offer you one last drink" you said already thinking she was going to say no, "sure" she said and it made you smile. You opened the door and let her inside, most of your stuff was where it was supposed to go but there were still some boxes with books and other things that could wait.

You sat down on the couch and were drinking some whiskey you had brought; she had no emotion over her face, as most of the night. you put down your whiskey and took hers from her hand "what-" she didn't finish that sentence seeing as you had sat down on her lap straddling her. 

"Lin, if I make you uncomfortable say so" you said looking at her, but her eyes weren't looking at yours, they were looking down 

"...I'm fine" she gulped and raised her eyes from your lips

"great, that being said" you leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, gentle and soft waiting for her to either push you or kiss you, and the later one happened. She started kissing you softly but it soon took a turn and she was kissing you with hunger, her hands on your waist. You bit her lip as you pulled, you went to her earlobe and pulled it, that earned you a soft moan from her, in return she went to squeeze your ass. You moved to her neck and started sucking and kissing while you started to move your hips.

your hands started opening her dark green shirt and taking it off her shoulders, you took her bindings next and leaned back to see her "hmm Lin, you're so hot" you said and moved to give attention to her hard buds , you took one in your mouth and played the other one with your hand. while you were busy with that she was blushing really hard and grabbed your head and back.

"Let's take this off" she said and gestured to your dress, you leaned back and she lifted it, leaving you in underwear. She immediately went to kiss your breasts over the bra.

"bed" that's all you manage to say in between moans and Lin's hands taking your bra off, still she gets what you're trying to say and she lifts you, so you wrap her with your legs and your arms as she takes you to your room. Soon you feel how she lets you down on the mattress, she looked so beautiful on top of you pinning your wrists with her hands and smirking. She kissed you and you kiss back. She lets go and takes off the rest of her clothes, you just watch her body and marvel at how many scars she has, most of them are white and small, but others seem to be more serious, she probably got all of those from her job. she catches you staring and goes to take off your panties which is all that is left of clothes between you and her.

* * *

The next morning when you wake up you feel a weight on your chest and you look down, there's Lin sleeping on your chest looking so peaceful, you don't want to move. Last night was intense and this woman was definitly interesting, at the bar you had learned some stuff about her, but you're sure she was saying as little as possible and then in your bedroom... damn, she had so much energy. 

You felt her stirring and waking up "hey" you said as you watched her realize where she was.

"Hey" she said when she saw you "oh shit, Su must be worried I never got home" she got up fast and started gathering her clothes.

"Wow wow calm down, I'm sure she knows you're okay, don't you wanna have breakfast first?" you say as you get up and get clean panties and a t-shirt. She looks your way and seems unsure "you can call her from here" and with that she seems to relax a little and agrees to breakfast.

While she's calling her sister you make hotcakes and cut some fruit, when she gets to the kitchen you are almost finished and serve her. You both eat breakfast in silence and she starts fidgeting "okay, what's wrong? Why are you so fidgety?" you ask cause it was starting to get on your nerves.

"I just realized how bizarre this whole situation is" she said looking almost embarrassed

"what do you mean?"

"I normally don't get invited for breakfast after a one night thing"

"oh... well I normally don't invite anyone for breakfast, but you are interesting to talk to even though you've been awfully quiet"

"you find me interesting?" she says surprised

"yeah, If you don't mind I would actually like to get to know you, I think we went over this the wrong way: first sex then get to know each other" you give her a sheepish smile and she chuckles.

"I think you're right, I wouldn't mind getting to know you" and so you kept eating.

That was the start to your friendship, and relationship to Chief Lin Beifong.


End file.
